The Complicated Side Of Love
by Retarded Retard -x
Summary: Whoever said love was easy lied. Plain and simple. But the minute i looked into his eyes i knew what they were on about...but thats when my life went up a whole other level...Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first proper Fan Fiction so if it's bad i'm soooooooo sorry :)**

**Just give it a try and tell me what you think xD**

* * *

"Wonder where the LaPush boys are" Gemma said casually.

"Probably out saving lives" I muttered

Ashlynne laughed and looked up toward the cliff. "Im sure they would be with them being the 'protectors' and all but there up on the cliffs.

We all looked up and sure enough all of them were stood on top of the cliff talking and acting like typical teenagers.

"I hope they all fall off and die" I said brightly.

"What have you got against them Kota?" Sophie asked "You've never spoke to them"

I scoffed and glanced up at them. "I used to date one of them but the bastard left me when he joined them. He's found someone else now and im out the picture completely" I told them.

Carmel hugged me and sighed "You dont have much luck with guys do you?"

Me and boys dont seem to mix. Sure i've had boyfriends and all that jazz they just never seem to last long and that doesnt look good. I was with Jared for about 7 months when he joined Sam and his gang. I didnt see him for 4 weeks so i came down to LaPush and spotted him with this other girl. I broke down then and slowly sank into depression that ive only recently come out of. The girls were amazing and helped me every step of the way and its helped. A lot.

We were all at First beach today because it was finally not raining and we were all bored. Schools out so what else are we meant to do? theres absolutely nothing to do in Forks. I moved here four years ago and within the first year i had done everything humanely possibly...twice. Theres only so many times you can go hiking and eat hamburgers. Thats why we all came down to LaPush for the day. We hardly ever come down here and it makes a nice change because theres more to explore here. Yeah i sound immature but i'm 17 and i get bored easily. I stood up and stripped of my Vest top to reveal my bright blue bikini top. The girls all gave me weird looks but i just smiled at them.

"Im gonna tan" I smiled "I think the whole pale look is overrated"

"Theres hardly any sun" Gemma pointed out.

"I know but i still reckon we could get a small tan out of it"

They all rolled their eyes at me and watched as i grabbed my ipod and Sophies speakers. I went through all my songs and decided on one that would definately get the boys attention. Its our favourite song and we always dance to it. I jumped up as Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber blasted through the speakers. The girls copied me and we all started to dance and writhe around while laughing our heads off. We were so caught up in the moment that we didnt notice when somebody came up behind us. They coughed and i jumped slightly. I turned round and came face to face with Jared.

"Hey Lakota" He said with a big smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms "What do you want?"

"We saw you down here and i just thought that id come and say hey"

"Hey" I said sarcastically.

"Jared" A girly voice said from somewhere in the crowd of boys. "Whos she?"

A girl stepped forward and i glared at her. Shes the same girl i saw him with before my whole mental breakdown thing. I just looked at her. Everybody was giving me a weird look apart from these two boys at the back that were messing around. The girls were all frozen just glaring at Jared. Lets just say that they werent best pleased with him.

"Kim this is Lakota. We..erm..dated for a little while" He told her. He looked at me and grinned. "Lakota this is kim and shes absolutely amazing"

Kim giggled and kissed him on the lips. Jared responded immediately and pulled her to him. My eyes filled up with tears and Ashlynne came forward and held my hand reassuringly. One of the boys pushed Jared out the way and came forward holding his hand out. I took it and shook it quickly. I gasped when we first made contact. His hand was so warm that hes gotta be ill or something because he's shirtless aswell so he cant be warm in this weather.

"I'm Jacob" He said politely. He looked over at Jared and Kim who were now full on snogging. I followed his gaze and quickly looked back. It hurt seeing him like that with someone else. He was the first person that i ever truly loved and now, because of him, i believe that love doesnt exist. Its just hormones.

"I'm sorry about them" He apologised "We have to put up with it all the time. We've got to the point where we have to sneak out without either one of them noticing or we're stuck with them"

I laughed humourlessly and attempted to smile up at Jacob, who was at least a whole head taller than me.

"It's fine" I reassured him because he was giving me a worried look. "I dont really care anymore. Let him do what he wants"

"But Kota..." Gemma started.

"It's fine" I snapped.

The girls all nodded and smiled at me. Ashlynne bit her lip but i glared at her and she let it go. I grinned and turned back to the boys.

"Are you gonna introduce me then?" I asked Jacob with a grin on my face. He grinned back and coughed to get the hot/giant/superhot guys to pay attention to us all. They all turned round and looked at me with grins on their faces. One of them was gorgeous. He had tanned skin like the rest of them, green eyes like me and bed head hair. He caught me eyeing him up and i blushed. His eyes raked my body and a satisfied grin replaced his friendly one. Oh. I see why. I'm in my bikini and denim shorts. Right.

"This is Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Embry" He said pointing to each individual one. I went down the line intending to shake each of their hands but i got bear hugs of all of them. Exept Embry. I held my hand out and he took it. I looked up to grin at him, which was easy because he was shorter than Jacob. Something really weird happened. Our eyes met and neither of us seemed able to move them. Embrys grin got bigger and he tightened his grip on my hand slightly. I gave him a confused look and his facial expression suddenly went from him appearing to be in complete bliss to him looking absolutely furious. His grip on my hand tightened dramatically and i gasped from the pain. He moved his gaze from me to the forest but didnt let go of my hand. My breathing got laboured and i closed my eyes and bit my lip. He threw my hand down and ran into the forest. I watched him run and quickly sprinted after him, ignoring the shouts from my friends and Jacobs. I felt a pull towards him and something in my mind was telling me to follow him. To find him. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain

* * *

that was pulsing from my hand as i ran on into the forest.

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeew :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my ONE reviewer :)**

**Im disappointed guys... :)**

**Ahhh well...on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise i dont own...unfortunately :(**

**

* * *

**

I ran deeper into the forest after Embry. Everybody probably thinks i'm crazy but to be honest it felt as if i should follow him. My head was being reasonable and was trying to convince me to stop but i'm taking my mom's advice, follow your heart. My heart was urging me to go straight on so that's what i'm gonna do. It's all so confusing though. I've literally only just met Embry but yet i knew i had to follow him. My body wants to comfort him, calm him down but the more sensible part of me is saying that he's dangerous. For some reason, I ignored it and carried on.

My legs grew tired from running so i slowed it to a walk. Being in the forest on your own isn't good. the trees block out nearly all of the sunlight and everything looks dark and eery. I feel like i'm in one of those weird horror movies, The ones where the girl is always stupid and goes places on her own when she knows she really shouldn't. And then when she's in a place like this the monster or murderer jumps out and gets her. A twig snapped in the distance and i screamed. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. It was probably just a deer or an elk but i've been stupid and scared myself silly. My imagination went on overdrive. What if it's some crazed murderer coming to get me? What if it's a bear and i'm it's lunch? I heard there was wolves in the forest. What if a pack of them is stalking me and are going to pounce? I began to run in any direction to get away from it all. that didn't help. I was still paranoid. I stopped running and took deep breaths to get my breathing back to normal. Right. Now i have to figure out where i am. All i could see was trees. This wasn't a good sign. I felt the tugging in my heart and took a deep breath to help control my breathing because i'm going into panic mode right now. I carried on walking straight forward, holding my hand into my were pouring down my face and my hand was throbbing so badly that every now and then i have to stop and calm myself down otherwise id be in hysterics by now. I stepped through the trees infront of me and my eyes widened. I was on the edge of a cliff. So after all this time i'd gone round in a circle? I walked to the edge and looked down. Okay so maybe i'm really high up. I looked back at the forest and debated with myself. Do i go back in there? Or do i stay here and hope that somebody finds me? If i go back in then i could get lost for ages and nobody would be able to find me. But if i stay here then it could still take ages for them to find me.

"AAARGH!" I screamed in frustration. Why is life so difficult and unfair to me? I clenched my fists and hissed out in pain. Guess i'd forgotten that i'd hurt my hand. Tears filled my eyes and i gritted my teeth. I counted slowly to 10 and unclenched my fist. I screamed out and the tears spilled out of my eyes. The pain is actually unbearable. With my good hand i tried to undo my belt. It got stuck in one of the loops and i went hysterical trying to get it out. I tugged on it one last time and it finally came free. I started to wrap it round my bad hand to try and support it. I'm gonna be in here for a long time so it needs some kind of support. Once i'd done it and i'd managed to calm myself down a little bit, i went to sit at the edge of the cliff. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sighed. The view was so beautiful up here. The ocean looked so peaceful and the sun was just setting in the horizon. It's so different to what i was used to before i moved here. Before i moved to Forks, I lived in England. My dad originally came from Forks but he went to London on holiday once with Charlie Swann. that's where he met my mom. She came from Birmingham and was in London for the weekend. It was love at first sight. Charlie came back to Forks but my dad stayed there with her. That's when i was created. I don't really remember much of my childhood but i remember the fights. My parents argued a lot. I knew since i was 11 that they were complete opposites and they really didnt suit each other but they still stayed together. _One night i got home from a friends and i found my dad loading four suitcases into the boot. I dumped my school bag in the back of the car and watched my dad walk back inside without saying anything to me. I followed and i saw my mom sat on the sofa with tears pouring down her cheeks. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye._

_"Your going with your father Lakota" She whispered. "But i promise to come and see you whenever i can"_

_"Where am i going?" I asked her confused._

_She didn't answer my question. Instead she stood up and went up to her room. My dad walked out of the garage and hugged me. I hugged him back and sobbed into his chest._

_"Come on Princess. Let's go home"_

_"We are home dad" I told him._

_"I mean home, home"_

_I gave him a confused look and he sighed. "Were going back to Forks Kota. Just me and you"_

_"What about mom?"_

_"She's staying here with your grandma and grandpa" He said simply._

_I nodded and walked out to the car with him._

I haven't seen my mom since then. A whole four years have gone past and i haven't even had an email or nothing. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the sunset. You didn't get to see this in Birmingham because it's in the centre of the United Kingdom so there's no beaches. Me and my friends used to go up to the fields and watch it from there. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as this is. I wiped away the tears and rested my head on my knees. Might as well get comfy.

"What are you doing on the edge of the cliff?" A very sexy sounding voice demanding.

I sighed and stood up, trying to avoid using my bad hand as leverage. My heart was pounding in my chest in a good way so i knew who it was before i had even turned around. Embry.

"I was enjoying the view" I muttered.

"You could have done that on the beach" He snapped. "It's dangerous up here. You could have fell or tripped and hurt yourself and i wouldn't have been here"

"Why would you have cared anyway?" I challenged. "You've already broke my hand so what's the harm in letting me hurt myself? it can't hurt anymore than this does"

"Because if you were to hurt yourself i'd blame myself because it was me your following" He shouted. I recoiled a little and he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Look i'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for everything i've done to hurt you since this morning. Now that everythings fine we can go"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You can go" I corrected. "I'm staying here"

"You'll get lost in the forest"

"Better than going with you"

We stood on the cliff and glared at each other. Following him was stupid. I don't even know him! i would have been better off staying at the beach and letting him run off. I've wasted a whole day out with my girls following him. He could be a mad rapist for all i know! But yet, i feel safe with him. Almost as if nothing can hurt me when i'm with him. As if everything was just another part of my imagination and he was the only thing that was actually real. And he was the only thing that could protect me and make sure i was safe. But he was also the only one that could ever hurt me. Gosh i'm feeling weird today. We stared each other down for ages until Embry smiled at me and literally blew me away. His smile is amazing!

"Can we go now?" He asked.

I groaned and nodded. "Yeah. My dads probably worried"

He grinned at me and started to walk towards the forest. I followed him and held my hand in my other one because, even though i had it wrapped up, it was still throbbing. Embry looked back at me and frowned. He gently took my hand in his and examined it. He looked so guilty. I inhaled sharply as he squeezed it gently.

"It's broken" He whispered. "I'm so sorry Lakota. I didn't mean to break it. I panicked and got mad and i..."

"It's fine Embry" I assured him. He raised an eyebrow at me and i grinned. "Really. It's fine"

"If you say so" Embry muttered. He carried on walking at a fast pace. HA! If he thinks i'm walking that fast he's having a laugh! I walked at my own pace and i could tell he was getting frustrated with me. I smirked to myself and walked even slower. Anything to annoy Mr Pregnant Hormonal Man. He groaned out of frustration and turned round. He came toward me and quickly put me over his shoulder.

"Embry!" I shouted "Put me down!"

He ignored me so i started to hit his back with my good hand. I couldn't kick him because he was holding onto my legs really tight. The ass. I screamed as loud as i could and carried on hitting him. I this for a whole 20 minutes until i got tired and let him think that i'd given up. After a few minutes of staying quiet and still, i got a plan. I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved my head so that my mouth was by his side. I grinned mischieviously and bit down on his side. Hard. He yelped and put me down quickly. I smirked. Lakota 1 - Embry 0, He glared at me and began to shake violently. I gasped and backed up against a tree.

"Embry?" I asked with a shaky voice. He gritted his teeth and put his thumb and forefinger on his forehead. I watched as his shaking slowly subsided. It scared me how someone can shake that badly. I mean i know nothing about Epilepsy so what help would i be if he has another fit?

"Why did you bite me?" He said angrily.

"You wouldn't put me down" I stated calmly.

"Why would you want me to put you down?" He asked me.

"Because i had a head rush and i don't know you well enough to be sure that you won't hurt me" I told him.

His shaking started up again. He stalked towards me and pinned me up against the tree, his hands either side of my head.

"I would never hurt you Lakota" He growled. "Never. I promise you"

"But that's what they all say" I countered. "They always say that they'll never hurt you but they always end up doing something to hurt you. always. I don't trust you Embry because i don't know you. For all i know you could be some rapist"

He bagan to shake more violently than before. I could feel the tree vibrate on my back and i gasped out in shock. Embrys face was an inch away from mine and his eyes were boring into mine. I could see my reflection in his eyes and i looked scared stiff. Well, I was. I was willing my legs to move but they wouldn't. I was froze in place and Embry was acting like a raging hurricane. He was the hurricane and i was the city. He was going to destroy me.

He stepped back and just let the shaking take over him I watched with wide eyes as something unbelievable happened. It was as if it happened in slow motion. His limbs began to elongate and his face changed. His nose and mouth kind of stretched outwards to form some kind of muzzle. Fur sprouted out of his skin and i closed my eyes. I was absolutely terrified. I opened them again to try and get away but i screamed instead. In Embrys' place was a gigantic wolf. It had grey fur with a few black spots on his back. It had Embrys' eyes but they looked fierce. His teeth were bared at me and he was crouched down as if he was going to attack. He was growling quietly at me. I slowly slid down the tree, always keeping my eyes on him. I buried my head into my knees and wrapped my arms around my head in an attempt to protect myself. I heard him snarl once and i was pretty certain that he was about to attack. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the imapct. It never came.

"Embry!" A male voice shouted. "Stop you'll hurt her!"

I looked up and saw the wolf that the boy had called embry just looking at me. He wasn't growling anymore instead he looked upset and guilty. The boy was stood in front of me and he held his arms out to protect me. I lifted my head and stood up slowly, keeping my back against the tree.

"Go calm down Embry. I know you don't want to hurt your imprint. Go and get it all out your system" The boy suggested.

Embry whined and looked toward me with apologetic eyes. I just stared at him, petrefied incase he turned on me and attacked me for sure this time. He bowed his head guiltily and ran into the trees. I watched after him until he was out of sight and i couldn't hear his heavy footfalls anymore. It stayed silent for a while until a loud howl was heard. The howl of a heartbroken wolf. The boy sighed and turned round to face me with a friendly smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

Oooooooooooh :)

**Whos the mysterious boy that helped her?**

**Review and you'll find out next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its took so long for me to update! :)

I've been really busy with school and all that lately…and friend drama…so yeah…busyness :D

BUUUUUUUT it's all over now and I'm FINALLY back xD

Sorry for the long wait again…

DISCLAIMER you all know I don't own anyone apart from the peeps you don't already know :) If I was Stephanie Meyer I don't think I'd be on this somehow :D

Enjooooooooooooooooy…..

* * *

He walked up to me to see if i was okay but i just attached myself too him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as tightly as i could. I was still absolutely terrified. I knew that i was safe but i couldn't help it. It's not every day you see something like that.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me soothingly.

"Your Lakota right? Jareds...friend?" He asked me warily.

"Were not friends" I muttered "More like ex friends i guess"

He laughed. "We met before on the beach. I'm Seth Clearwater"

I nodded and held myself tighter too him. To say i was scared is an understatement. I'm terrified!

"I remember you" I told him. "Your sisters Leah right?"

"Yeah that's right. She's my...non-bitchy big sister" He joked.

I laughed humourlessly and kept my arms around his neck. The heat that was radiating off him was really calming. It was helping me too forget what had just happened but i didn't want to forget. I want to know what happened.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Embry?" I asked him.

He froze for a second and his grip loosened slightly. I pulled my head back to look at him but he just stared ahead into the forest. He looked down at me and sighed.

"I'm not meant to be the one to tell you" He stated.

"Then who is?" I asked.

"Your imprint" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What's an imprint?"

He groaned and sat me down gently on the forest floor. He sat down opposite me and just stared at me. I looked down at the forest floor and tried to calm myself down. I may have laughed at Seth but i'm still shaken up inside. I closed my eyes and placed my hand in my lap before i hurt it even more. My head was spinning because i still can't get around the fact that Embry turned into a wolf. He actually turned into a wolf. A wolf! He's not human. Oh my God. He's not human. What is he? A werewolf? He must be. Oh my God. What's going on here?

Seth sighed and broke me out of my thought process. I looked up at him and found him still looking at me.

"I'll tell you about what we are but first we've gotta get you to a hospital" He promised.

"Can you tell me on the way?"

"I'll tell you on the way" He compromised.

"Good. Now let's go because it's getting cold"

I reached for Seth's hand because it was dark and i had no idea where i was going. It gave me some sort of comfort too because i'm still shaken up. He took it and guided me through the forest. We walked in silence, Seth occasionally asking me if i was alright. I tripped a few times but Seth always caught me. I don't know how he did it. It's pitch black out and being in the forest makes it even darker than it already is. I don't know what it is about Seth but i feel as though i can trust him already. He just seems like the kind of person who couldn't hurt a fly and i felt really safe with him. I like him. I honestly think that we could be good friends if he gave us a chance. It took us half an hour to get out of the forest and back to the beach. He kept hold of my hand and led me toward the little car park thing the beach had.

"Did you bring your car?" He asked me,

"No. I stayed at Carmels last night so she drove us both down" I explained.

"We're gonna have to walk to my house" He told me. "My cars in the drive"

"How fars your house because i'm really tired"

"About a 15 minute walk away"

I groaned and looked up at him. "We should get going then"

"I can carry you if you're tired" He offered.

"I'm too heavy for you" I objected.

"No you're not. Don't worry" He looked down at me. "Am i carrying you or not?"

"Are you sure i'm not gonna break your arms or anything?"

"I'm certain" He grinned at me and picked me up bridal style. "See. You're not heavy at all"

I smiled at him and rested my head against his shoulder. "How old are you Seth?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled. "I'm 17 why?"

"Just wondering. What about everyone else?" I asked curiously.

"Well Collin and Brady are the same age as me. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Jared are 18. Paul, Sam and Leah are all 19. Me, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Jared are all in our senior year at LaPush High" He explained. He glanced across at me and smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm 17, 18 in March. I'm in my senior year at Forks High and i live on the outskirts of forks with my dad" I told him.

He nodded and carried on walking. I closed my eyes and thought about how much my life has changed over the last few hours. This morning i was the normal me. The one who was up for anything and would always be the life and soul of the party. But now i'm terrified of the world. There's so many things that i thought never existed that do. It's horrible to thing about and i really didn't wanna know what else is out there because it's scary. Every human thinks that we are the most powerful, influential things on the planet but from what I've seen today, i now know the truth. There are things out there that can't be explained but there's always someone that can explain them. Seth is the person who's going to explain it all too me. I know that Embry can but he's not going to talk to me now is he? That thought suddenly made me feel really depressed. I want Embry to talk to me so badly and i don't even know why. How can i be so attached to him when i met him today? It makes no sense at all.

Seth gently put me down on my feet and put a hand on my back. I smiled up at him as he led me to his car. It wasn't anything amazing but it just seemed special. Seth helped me into the car and got in the driver's side.

"It's not much but i built it myself with my dad before he died so i can't sell it or anything" He muttered.

"It's fine" I reassured him. "I was actually admiring it. It gives off a vibe"

He grinned as he backed out of the drive. He turned the car around and started to drive towards the hospital.

"You wanna know about us?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah"

He kept his eyes on the road as he began to speak. "I am gonna tell you what we are but i'm not gonna go into much detail. You will be freaked out but i promise you none of us want to hurt you" He warned me.

"Just get on with it please Seth" I said impatiently.

"Okay so when we reach a certain age we become...moody almost. Anything can set off our anger but it's controlling it that's the hard part. Our bodies go through a massive change. We grow taller; we get muscles...everything about us just gets bigger! Our temperature goes up a lot and that's when we know something's gonna happen. With me, it happened after my dad died. I was so angry that someone out there let him die that it…changed me. A lot. I got so mad that I just lashed out and changed into…into a wolf" He paused and glanced over at me to see my reaction. I kept a straight face and held my hand to my body to try and stop the pain. He took a deep breath and carried on speaking. "Embry lost control in the woods. It doesn't normally happen but he's…emotional at the minute. He's the laidback one of the group but I'm guessing you wouldn't think that huh?"

I laughed humourlessly and looked at over at him. "Why's he so emotional?" I asked "He seemed fine on the beach before. Laughing and joking with you guys and then he saw me and it's like he suddenly lost it. I don't understand it. Then he was acting all friendly with me and all that when we were on the cliff. I don't get it Seth. Is he bipolar?"

"He's not bipolar no. Our emotions get harder to control when we phase and they can change really quickly. He couldn't control it" He explained.

"But why couldn't he control it? It's not as if anything actually happened for him to go schizo on me"

Seth kept his eyes on the road and hesitated "It's not my place to tell you"

"Yeah well no-one else is gonna so you might as well go ahead" I told him.

"Embry might wanna be the one to tell you though. It's nothing to do with me Lakota. Leave it for Em alright?" He reasoned.

I shook my head "No. I wanna know what's going on Seth. It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody. They'd lock me up" I groaned and turned in my seat so I was facing him "All I wanna know is why I got him mad when I didn't even speak to him"

Seth sighed and looked over at me "I'll carry on from where I left off alright? I will get to why Em got worked up"

I nodded "Fine. But can you hurry up and get to the hospital. I'm in agony here"

"Okay. So the first night we phase the alpha goes through everything with us. What we are, why we become what we are, our job and imprinting. The alpha has imprinted so we know the feeling well. When you first see this girl you get the urge to...protect her. Nothing else just to protect her. You have to make eye contact to actually imprint though. When your eyes meet for the first time...it's magical. You know straight away that you're going to be whatever she wants you be. A friend, a shoulder to cry on, a lover whatever she wants you to be, you'll be it. This one girl is what holds you down to the Earth. Not gravity, her. All the ties that you had with the world snap and it's like a steel chain connects you to her. It's impossible to resist but yet he's managing it after one day." He told me all this with such emotion in his voice that it bought tears to my eyes.

"Have you imprinted?" I whispered.

He shook his head and sighed. "You'd know if i had"

I rubbed his arm soothingly. "You mentioned that Embry had an imprint in the woods. Who is it?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Haven't you worked it out?"

My eyebrows furrowed and i shook my head.

"Think about when you first met him this morning" Seth suggested.

I thought back. When we first made eye contact he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He looked at me as if i was some sort of goddess. In the forest he was worried about my safety and he was so gentle with my hand and with me. That's when it clicked. Everything suddenly made sense and I gasped and looked at Seth.

"He imprinted on me?" I asked my voice full of shock.

Seth nodded and pulled up in front of the hospital. "You're lucky to get Embry" He told me. "He's a nice guy i just don't think he was expecting to imprint. He has a girlfriend and he's not the type to suddenly break up with them"

"I don't expect him too. I don't want a relationship with him. I barely know him and he obviously hates me. It's just a shock to know were meant to be together but he's not my soul mate. He can't be. Were too different"

Seth smiled and got out the car. I opened the door and shook my head. This is all unreal. How the hell are we meant to be? None of it makes sense. I got out the car and walked over to Seth who was leaning against the hood of the car.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but you two are similar. If you got to know each other you'd see that" He told me.

"Yeah but it's not gonna happen so let's be realistic" I grinned at him and started walking towards the hospital. I heard him push himself off the car and jog to catch up with me. I carried on walking and just looked towards the hospital entrance. Geez it looks really warm. I sped up and grabbed hold of Seths arm with my good hand to try and get there quicker. He kept up with me easily but got fed up with me and picked me up to get me there quicker. I laughed and threw my head back. This is a change from the throbbing pain in my hand. My giggles didn't subside until we were indoors and by then even Seth was laughing. The receptionist gave us a weird look so Seth put me down and acted casual.

"Can I see Dr Cullen please?" He asked the receptionist, giving her a dazzling smile.

Her eyes looked as if they glazed over and she looked completely dazed. "Erm...yeah sure. He should be in his office. You can go up"

"Thanks" Seth grinned again and I swear she looked as if she was going to faint. I held back a laugh and followed Seth through the double doors. This made me go quiet. I _hate _hospitals. I hate the fact that people come here when they're in so much pain and it's the unhappiest times of their lives. People come in here to get fixed but sometimes they don't get fixed. It's horrible to think about. When I was here a few years ago because I'd been in an accident, I couldn't get the thought that somebody has probably died in the very bed that I was lay in. That's when I refused to stay in the hospital any longer. I made my mom take me home and I've never set foot in a hospital since…apart from now.

I shrank closer to Seth and walked to this Drs office. I frowned and stepped back. I really don't wanna meet this doctor. I mean why would Seth ask for a specific doctor? This has gotta be another blow to me.

The door opened and Seth walked inside. I hesitated but I followed him through and looked round cautiously. It was incredibly neat. Everything was in place and it looked professional somehow. I turned round and took in everything. The walls were pure white and there was hardly anything on the walls. There was a clock opposite the desk and he had his certificates and stuff on one wall. Seth was stood by the desk talking to someone but I wasn't really listening to him. It doesn't feel like I'm in a doctor's office. It just feels normal somehow.

"Miss Smith?" An unfamiliar voice said.

I turned round "Yeah?"

A blonde man walked over to me and my jaw dropped. Geez. This man is drop dead gorgeous. I've gotta be imagining things. Nobody can be as hot as this.

"I'm Doctor Cullen" He told me. "Seth's just informed me on what happened so we needn't go into any more detail. You've hurt your hand is that correct?"

I nodded and held my hand out for him to look at. He took it in gently and I recoiled. His hand is freezing! And I mean really cold. What's wrong with him?

"Your freezing" I told him.

"Yes. I'm afraid I've always had a low body temperature" He said politely. "You'll get used to it. Most patients say that it has a calming effect on them"

"Right. But your hand is like minus seven degrees or something. It's not normal. Are you like Seth?" I asked.

Dr Cullen looked at Seth and he nodded in approval. He sat me down in the chair and knelt down next to me. "I'm afraid I'm not like Seth. Me and my family are the opposite actually" He paused and looked at me to see if I was alright. I just looked at him and he got the hint to carry on. "Us and the werewolves are mortal enemies but we've developed a bond between us. You see. Me and family are vampires"

My mouth fell open and I just stared at him. "You're kidding me right? I mean none of this can be real. It's impossible"

"You saw for yourself today that the impossible is possible. Me and my family are part of the supernatural world you've been thrown into. Vampires are as real as the wolves are. You just need to realise that were all in this together. We didn't choose this. Neither did you. So please get that scared look off your face. We're not here to hurt you" Dr Cullen said reassuringly.

I looked at Seth and shook my head in disbelief "Tell me it's not true" I begged "Please Seth"

He frowned and walked over to us. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "It's all true"

Well that's made my day even better. Great.


End file.
